The Loner
by sailorplutoofdeath
Summary: Ayame was always the one left out of love. So in Konoha will she find love or was she meant to be a loner for the rest of her life. Will she love Neji or Sasuke or neither.


The loner… (A Neji love story)

Chapter 1

Name: Ayame Hikra

Age: 16

Power: change outfits with her powers even her hair. Also is apart of hell and heaven, has that power

Weapons: Fans, Swords, Arrows, demon power, magic

Level as a ninja: Chunnin (don't know how to spell it Sorry)

Royal: Princess of the hidden mist village

What you are like: you have 2 older sisters and you are a loner you hate fangirls and you don't have any friends, you don't like to bow so you wave.

Demon: Wolf demon named Kirara/ your sister's are not demons.

This is you the Third child ( Just make up pictures for the Characters)

Your first sister named Hani

Your second sister named Kanna

Chapter 2 The fight Ayame escapes

Ayame and her 2 older sisters were leaving her village because they had to be protected for their own safety, Ayame didn't want to leave because she wanted to help protect her village from the wind nation. On their way to Konoha where her father told them to go and tell them to protect them, Ayame didn't want to be protected, she wanted to prove everyone she was not weak but strong. Kanna who was 22 years old said" We are almost at Konoha sisters. Ayame is anyone following us?" Ayame Said" No but I AM GETTING A HEADACHE BECAUSE KANNA KEEPS ASKING THAT QUESTION EVERY 5 SECONDS!!!!!!" Hani said" Ayame don't shout please and Kanna please leave Ayame alone you don't want to get he----" Ayame yelled" GET DOWN NOW!!!!!"They all went down except Ayame who got out her sword and changed cloths.

Ayame said" Kanna, Hani stay out of this fight got it and run to Konoha and get some help and tell them to bring medical ninja just in case. Bring them here." Hani who was 25 years old said" Ok just stay alive little sis." Kanna and Hani ran to Konoha to get help for Ayame their little sis. Ayame and her opponent, which was an s, rank ninja. Ayame was first to run she got cut and stabbed severally times. Ayame's opponent didn't even have a scratch on him, Ayame kept getting stabbed because her opponent kept stabbing him self.

To konoha

Kanna and Hani made it to Konoha only to see the hokage waiting for them with medical Nin and some kids around Ayame's age. They both ran up to the hokage and yelled" OUR LITTLE SISTER IS FIGHTING AN S-RANK NINJA AND SHE NEEDS H----" When they saw Ayame being thrown to the wall all bloody.

Ayame was seriously hurt and changed outfits in front of their eyes. Hani and Kanna Yelled" AYAME!!!!!" Ayame tried to say run away but it made Ayame scream in pain because she got stabbed again. The hokage and the medical Nin and the other ninja, ran to Ayame and made sure she was ok. A kid with raven-haired said" Princess Ayame please hang on" when the medical ninjas started healing her. All the ninja started fighting the s-rank ninja and finally killed him and Ayame was better but they took her to the hospital. Ayame's POV

I was in the hospital with my cloths off on bandages covered me, they told me not to move very much. That's when my sisters and the hokage, with some ninja probably our new body guards. When they saw me they gasped.

i was alright though. The hokage said in a soft voice" How are you feeling Princess Ayame." I said " Yeah thanks. can I transform really quick?" The hokage said" Sure."

I said" Thanks, so who are my bodyguards Hokage." The hokage said" Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, and are the best I got out for you." I nodded. The hokage said" they will be living with you. You can leave the hospital today if you want." I said "sure"................

Chapter 3 Ayame is having fun

Ayame's pov

I said" Wait they have to live with me!" hani said," don't worry me and Kanna will be living with you." I nodded and then said" I am getting out of here first transform."

My bodyguards gasped at how beautiful I was or they were shocked I just did that the my sister said" can you change me and Kanna cloths too please." I said" sure"

Kanna

Hani

My two sisters said" thanks" I said," Can we go to the park and get some fresh air." They all nodded in agreement and left the hospital to go to the park. Only to find Sakura, Ino, Shino, Kakashi, and Asuma just talking to each other. I kind of bumped into Sakura and transformed into a ninja.

I was so embarrassed because what I was wearing was my traing suit I blushed a tiny bit and Said" sorry Sakura." sakura said" it's alright Princess Ayame." I said" Just call me ." They all nodded in agreement. My sisters said" Ayame do you want us to take pictures of you in your outfits." I said" ok"

Everyone gasped expect for her Sisters and they took a picture of me. I said" Kanna take a picture with me PLEASE!!!!"Kanna said" Ok"

I was in the red and Kanna was in the blue outfit. then I said" I sense strong ninja coming this way I think to kill me." Sasuke said" who is it and no one is going to lay a finger on you with out going through me first even if it cost me my life Ayame-chan!!!"I said " Thanks DOWN NOW!!!!" I had yelled, everyone went down expect Sasuke and me so I got in front of him and Transformed because I had to protect him.

I said" watch out Sasuke there 20 s-rank ninja trying to kill me because I have a secret." Everyone got up and got in a fighting stance expect my 2 sisters so I made them transform.

Kanna

Hani

Then my 2 sisters got ready to attack when in a blink in an eye I was against the wall bleeding and so was Sasuke.

You

I was ok and so was Sasuke but when they hurt my friends or my sisters they better watch what is coming or I will kill them in one second. I transformed

I was seriously mad and in one second I took them all down expect one the leader and I killed him with my powers in one blast just like the others.

Chapter 4 Why!?!?!

I was ok and I said" Are you guys ok?" Sasuke said" Were Fine but what about you?" I said " I'll be Ok but I----" Something hit me and threw me against the ground. I had transformed because I wanted too.

I started coughing up blood but just stayed in that position. Sasuke and Kiba got really mad for what they did to me and so did everyone else and they attacked the thing that hit me and killed it. Sasuke picked me up and took me to the hospital with everyone else following. I woke 3 hours later to find Sasuke, Kiba, and Neji. My sisters were crying because I got injured in front of their eyes. I started getting up when I felt pain in stomach and it made me gasped. The boys ran to your bed and said" Are you ok."I said " yeah."Kanna said" The hokage said you can leave today if you want and if you do you want to go to the festival but you have to with couples." I said" Sure but we don't have dates." Kanna said" The boys." I nodded for yes and we asked the boys and they said yes. So I transformed all of us.

Hani and Kiba

You ( Ayame)

Kanna with blond hair and hinata with brown hair

Neji with the red pants on and Sasuke with the raven-hair

They all said" whoa..." I said' let's go" They all nodded for a yes. The couples were hani and Kiba, Hinata and Naruto, Neji with Kanna, and Me with...SASUKE. I turned bright red but no one saw. When we got there it was amazing a guy with a camera came up to me said," you can transform right why I don't take a couple of pictures with your date." I looked at Sasuke and he was red because of embarrassment but nodded yes so I said" Yeah. Sure." So I transformed Sasuke and me.

I was embarrassed and so was Sasuke but we didn't show it and he took a picture and I transformed again and people were watching us.

I transformed again

he said" that was perfect thank you very much." I said' thank you" So we walked off hand in hand. Sasuke and me were blushing when Sasuke said"Ayame I have something to tell you." I was thinking' I wish Sasuke really knows how I feel about him instead of hiding it.' I said," I have something to tell you too!!" That's when Sakura but in and said" Hi Sasuke-kun! AYAME WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SASUKE-KUN. i THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TELL LEAVE HIM ALONE AND NEVER TALK TO HM AGAIN!!!!" Sakura then kissed Sasuke right on the lips. I was on the verge of tears so I let go of Sasuke's hand and ran out of the festivals crying and no one saw me. I ran as far as I could go in till I ran all the way to Kakashi's house. I knocked on the door and Kakashi answered the door and said" Ayame wh-- why are you crying?!?!" I said" Sakura...Sniff Kissed...Sniff...WAAAAGH.." I grabbed Kakashi and hugged him and cried on him and wouldn't let go no matter what happened. Kakashi hugged me back, I didn't know that Kakashi had a guests over it was Shino, Shikamaru, and Asuma. I transformed right in front of them and let go of Kakashi and cried.

He picked me up and set me down on the couch where Asuma was and he put his arm around me and rubbed my back.

Shino and Asuma and Shikamaru left sorry for me so they hugged me. There was a knock on the door it was an anbu cop and he told, Kakashi something said" Ayame I'm sorry but your parents died in the war. I was sobbing and hugged Asuma and cried on him till I fell asleep which was 4 minutes later. At the Festival

Hani walked over to Sasuke with kiba and when they did they saw Sakura kiss Sasuke right on the lips and Ayame running away crying and Sasuke was not kissing back. Kanna and hinata and naruto and even Neji saw it too and so Hani and Kanna went over their pulled Sakura away from Sasuke and Hani slapped her really hard. Kanna slapped Sasuke so hard it left a mark. Kanna yelled to get everyone at the festivals attention and it worked " HOW COULD YOU KISS SAKURA RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY LITTLE SISTER AND THEN YOU MAKE HER CRY. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SHE COULD FEEL RIGHT NOW SHE LIKES YOU BUT YOU KISSED ANOTHER GIRL YOU SAID IS ALWAYS COULD BE CRYING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOU SAKURA YOU BETTER NOT THREATEN MY LITTLE SISTER AGAIN OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!! GOT IT!!!" hani Yelled" DID YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE THE GREAT SASUKE UCHICHA BROKE MY LITTLE SISTERS HEART AND FOR A *lut LIKE SAKURA!!" Everyone started arguing with Sasuke. Back to Ayame

Thanks you very much Asuma, Kakashi, Shino, And Shikamaru.I think i am going to go to the park." So I left and went to the park and sat in one of the swings and transformed.

Chapter 5

I was on the swing when I heard people calling my name when I saw my 2 sisters except Sasuke and Sakura. I said" hi'' Hani and Kanna said" What's wrong Sis you seem down about something what is it?" I yelled in a sad voice with tears streaming down my face" Our....Parents.... are dead!!!" i transformed

My sisters didn't even cry they just stood there like they didn't even care. When i saw them drop dead in front of my eyes I transformed again because I was scared and the man was coming after me and he turned into a monster.

I started running for my life when I ended at Kiba's house and screamed "HELP ME SOMEONE HELP ANYONE!!!!" That's when I saw Kiba and his family come out and saw me with that monster and Kiba got to me and grabbed my hand and pulled me to safety when I saw a blur at the corner of my eye and transformed.

Kiba's mouth dropped when he saw what I was wearing. I saw the blur come toward me enough time to dodge the attack and Kiba and me we combined our attacks together and killed both of the men. I was exhausted a lot happened to me so I dropped to my knees and said" What purpose do I have to live when everything important to me is gone and destroyed!?!?!" Kiba said" what are you talking about. Why don't you stay here tonight and tell us what happened?" I said" Yeah that sounds good but can you carry me please?"Kiba said with a smile "Sure. Come here Ayame"

When we got inside he sat me on the couch and I was sitting on top of him. His family looked at him with him a smile and me a smile too I was happy to be surround by people that care about me when the imagine of my 2 sisters falling I slapped myself forgetting and told them to follow me to the park. When we got there my sister Kanna was alive but Hani wasn't I ran over there and hugged her dead body and sobbed. Kanna did the same but held on to me and cried on me. Kiba and his family finally made us let go of Hani, I grabbed Kiba and cried on him and so did Kanna. Kiba hugged us and told us not to cry and it will be alright. That's when Team 7 arrived and when they saw us crying, Kakashi said" What happened here Kiba?" Kiba said" Ayame and Kanna sister died today." In a sad voice. Kakashi grabbed me and hugged me and I hugged back and cried on him. Sasuke was thinking' How could I let this happened to Ayame-Chan. She is so nice and now her parents died and her sister Hani died.' Sakura didn't even care she said" What a pity and I was going to kill her myself. Darn well oh---" I transformed and let go of Kakashi before I transformed….

I was really mad and nothing can stop me from killing. I Yelled," DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT FEELS LIKE TO SEE SOMEONE VERY INPORTANT DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!!!I DIDN'T THINK SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, SAKURA I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DEAL WITH YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!!!" Sakura said" I hate you Ayame I hate your sisters too." I had enough of her so I attacked her and I called my wolf demon to awaken so I transformed….

I attacked Sakura but sakura blocked my attack and she attacked me and made me hit a wall and transform..

Kanna yelled" AYAME!!!SAKURA LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER!!! I HATE YOU, YOU, YOU HUARANOS!!!" I started to get up when my sister and Kiba and his family and even Kakashi grabbed me and disappeared. I was in the hospital again, my sister was sleeping and everyone else was too except Kakashi. I transformed…

I thought to myself ' I thought Sasuke liked me I guess I was really wrong but why Sakura, my enemy though… she put me in the hospital' I looked at Kakashi and I saw him examing me and so I said in a quiet voice" How long was I out?" Kakashi said" 45 minutes. I'm sorry Ayame for getting you hurt I should have done something." I said" don't worry Kakashi I can never hate you but I can hate that Sakura girl." Kakashi said" This might not help or anything but it will make you angry. You and Kanna are going to be on my team."I yelled and it woke it up everyone but I didn't know" WHAT!!!"Kanna said" What's going on?" Kakashi said" You and Aayme are going to be on my team"Kanna did the same thing. I said" I think I have an idea on how to get Sakura back and I am going to use Ino to help.

Next day and at the trainging grounds ,I was wearing this

This what hani was wearing

Kanna, Ino, Tenten, and me were up to something so. I said" Ok well we have a song for Sakura and it is only for her and you guys get to hear." I was first to sing…

Okay, I'm a cheerleader now! ( Me singing

CHORUS:

U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi, you ugly, ey ey, you ugly ( everyone

(x4)

I saw you walking down the street just the other day ( Me singing}

I didn't see your damage from that far away

I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming

You walked up to me with your buckteeth a-gleaming

Your hair was all frizzy, and your face was a mess

I thought that was a sack, but it's your favorite dress

You hurt the trees' feelings and the birds all flew ( Ino)

I don't mean to insult you- oh wait, yes I do!

Your teeth are yellow, they're covered with mold

You're only fourteen, you look a hundred years old

When looks were handed out, you were last in line (Kanna)

Your face looks like where the sun don't shine

Did you fall off a building and land on your head?

Or did a truck run over your face instead?

There ain't no pill, cuz you ain't ill, you're ugly! (tenten)

Chorus (x2)

What you really need is to wear a mask ( Me singing)

And book that plastic surgeon fast

Girl, you're scary, you're hairy, I heard about you

You're the main attraction at the City Zoo

You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab (Ino)

When you wear a yellow coat people shout out, "CAB!"

You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big

And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig (Kanna)

Uncle Fester remember him?

I never knew that you had a twin!

You can't disguise your googly eyes (Tenten)

And in a Miss Ugly Pageant, you'd win first prize!

yo momma says you ugly,YOU UGLY! ( Me Singing

Chorus (x2) ( everyone

U-G-L-Y(x10) you aint got no alibi you ugly! ( kanna

Get busy (Ino

Get busy

Get busy

Get busy

Get busy

Get busy

Get busy

Yo mama said you ugly (x3) (Me and tenten

U-u-u-u Now I feel like blondie

Chorus (x2)

Quasimodo, camelbreath, squarehead, UGLY! (me singing

Chicken legs, pigface, chin like Bubba, UGLY! (Kanna

Fishlips, toad liver, pointdexter, UGLY! (Ino

Spaghetti arms, limp butt, freak show, UGLY! (Tenten

Chorus (everyone

U-G-L-Y, you could make an onion cry! ( Me singing

U-G-L-Y, like an alien chased by the FBI (Ino

U-G-L-Y (x10) (Everyone

You ain't got no alibi, you ugly! ( Everyone

I busted up laughing and so did everyone else even Sakura. I was laughing so hard I started crying and so did kanna. When we stopped laughing I saw that all the teams were listening, I had to get Kanni under control and everyone else too. Hani said" Ayame why don't you transform." I nodded in agreement because my outfit was a mess.


End file.
